Paper rolls such as toilet paper rolls and paper towel rolls are usually purchased in packages containing multiple rolls. In order to maximize counter top space available in a household, these rolls are usually stored out of sight (e.g. in storage closets etc.). This practise is problematic particularly in the case of toilet paper rolls because a fresh toilet paper roll may not be easily available to an individual in a time of need.
Attempts to alleviate this problem include Gauper (U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,651), which provides a paper dispensing apparatus in an elongate hollow housing. However, the Gauper dispenser can damage paper rolls by the ends of the arcuate members used therein.
Wormly (U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,042) discloses a dispenser wherein paper rolls are retained in an upright container and are vertically oriented unlike in Gauper. Disadvantages with the Wormly dispenser include damage to the paper rolls resulting from the spring fingers, distortion of the shape of the paper rolls and difficulty in refilling the dispenser.
Francis (U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,075) discloses a dispenser that is difficult and expensive to manufacture because it relies on a plurality of levers and springs.